


Breeding Ground: Convincing Argument

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [97]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Shameless Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Hermione Granger is working herself too hard in preparation for her magical law exam. Alia Potter convinces her to relax in best way possible. Hermione/Alia(Fem!Harry). Posted on my blog on August 14th, 2017 as an exclusive content.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Hermione Granger
Series: Breeding Ground [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 29





	Breeding Ground: Convincing Argument

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on August 14th, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave a kudo. 
> 
> Also, this the second and last chapter I had featuring a female version of Harry.

**A Convincing Argument(featuring Alia Potter(Fem!Harry) and Hermione Granger from Harry Potter)**

  
Hermione Granger had been surrounded by stacks and stacks of books. She was beginning to study for her magical law certification. And like a good friend, Hailey Potter, or Alia as she was known to her friends, helped Hermione out with the studying.

“You should really take a break.”

A deep breath hitched from Hermione. She was much more reasoned about someone suggesting she take a break from studying. Hermione would have been, in her own words, a raging bitch had someone suggested this during her days of Hogwarts.

“I know I should,” she admitted. “It’s just overwhelming. And Susan warned me it would There is more information on that exam than I think I’ve had to learn during seven years of Hogwarts.”

“It really does show how Hogwarts barely scratched the surface,” Alia said.

“No, it just shows how bloody useless History of Magic was,” Hermione said. “And the need for a Magical Law Course as well. I swear, I should write to Professor McGonagall suggesting it.”

Alia just smiled at her.

“I figured there was no such course because the hardline blood purists wanted to keep the rest of us ignorant. I’m pretty sure if I didn’t educate myself, I might have been tricked into something that wasn’t in my best interests.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Hermione agreed. “It’s just….I know that I should take a break. But, I swear, I need to go over this one more time.”

“No, you don’t. You need to relax.”

Hermione almost protested Alia’s statement. Alia grabbed Hermione’s hair and pulled her into a kiss. Those soft moist lips always called to Hermione like some seductive siren song. She grabbed onto the back of Alia’s head and kissed her as deep as humanly possible. Their tongues clashed together for a brief second before they pulled away from each other. Alia smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from Hermione’s face.

“It will help you focus.”

The next thing Hermione knew the robes slid off of her body. She dressed in a nice silk blouse and a skirt to match. Her soft legs came down. Alia reached behind her and brushed her fingers down to cup Hermione’s ass. Hermione closed her eyes.

Alia sensed her friend’s arousal only increase. The buttons came open and the blouse dropped to the ground. Hermione’s ample chest strained against the bra. She underwent a growth spurt after the age of eighteen and Alia appreciated it. A quick slight of hand unclipped the bra and sent it spilling down to the ground at Hermione’s feet.

Hermione let out a deep breath as the back of her neck received kisses. She found herself down on the couch in the library. The couch folded out into a bed. She looked up to see Alia standing in all of her naked glory. Her round breasts sang out for Hermione.

“Time to release that stress.”

Without any shame, Hermione dove in facefirst to Alia’s chest pillows. Gentle touches made Hermione only move in to suck her nipples. The power Alia spread over her was absolutely stunning. Alia parted her fingers down the back of Hermione’s hair and made her whimper in pleasure.

“Keep it up.”

Hermione worshipped Alia’s breasts like it was what she was put in this world to do. She worked over the melons in her hand and squeezed them. Alia let out a very passionate gasp the more Hermione’s hands rolled over and cupped her chest. Alia shifted herself into Hermione’s grip.

She positioned Hermione’s face up to steal a kiss from the brainy brunette. The two dark-haired girls engaged in a passionate liplock. Hermione took a deep breath with Alia spreading her thighs apart. She touched Hermione in all of the places which lit her up.

“Time for us to have some fun.”

A cool breeze blew between Hermione’s thighs. She had been unleased. Alia leaned on in and moved to Hermione’s thighs. Pubic hair disappeared thanks to a slight of hand. It also left Hermione’s bare flesh more sensitive. Alia ran over and stimulated all parts of her sex.

Each sound from Hermione showed how much she wanted this. Alia smiled and slipped a finger deep inside of Hermione. She slid it inside and dug it deeper into her.

Alia held onto Hermione and stimulated her from inside to outside. Hermione’s face dripped with a stunning amount of sweat. Alia situated the finger as far deep inside as possible and allowed her to rise and drop onto the bed. Each breath coming from Hermione was perfectly stunning.

“What do you want?”

“Eat me,” Hermione breathed.

Those tantalizing thighs spread for Alia to just dig into. She needed to have a full dose of Hermione Granger’s tender, juicy thighs. She brushed those hands all over her and made Hermione squirm underneath the touch. Alia ran her fingers in circles and made her jump up in pleasure.

Alia shoved her tongue deep inside of Hermione. She tasted her and made Hermione throw her hips up. Her nipples grew harder. Her chest heaved up and down while Alia worked her magic.

The slurps of her warm pussy made Alia wet herself. She munched on Hermione. So many beautiful sounds, moans, and whimpers came out of her. Alia spread her thighs apart and rubbed her. The circular motions moved around her thighs and made her moan.

Hermione came and she made beautiful music as she did. Her hips thrust up and down on the bed and sent blasts of clear juices into the air. Alia pulled herself away from Hermione and planted a soft little kiss on her pussy lips to make her shiver.

“Good,” Alia commented. “Very good.”

“Thanks,” Hermione said. “Please, let me return the favor.”

Alia stepped back on the bed. Hermione crawled over towards her and was eager to please her mistress. Alia smelled of sex and Hermione needed to taste her and enjoy it.

“Do it.”

Hermione did it as she was told. A long lick between Alia’s legs caused her hips to buck off of the bed. Her hips rose and fell the longer that Hermione licked her womanhood. She rose up in pleasure.

The very able tongue and mouth of Hermione Granger was put to good use. Alia’s pleasure increased up to a brand new level each time. Hermione ate her out and made sure her mistress was feeling pretty good. Alia’s fingers brushed against Hermione’s hair and tugged back on it.

Alia shifted her hips up and unleased her juices into Hermione’s face. The juices repeatedly smacked and splattered against Hermione’s face. She rose up and dropped down onto the bed. Hermione pressed down onto the bed and took a couple of deep breaths from what happened.

She sat up and Alia jumped on in to kiss her on the face. Hermione’s mouth opened to accept Alia’s tongue digging into her mouth. The two kissed each other hard and fast. Alia pushed Hermione down onto the bed.

Alia rose onto the top of Hermione’s prone body and allowed her to receive a couple of kisses. Their kisses increased with each other. Alia grabbed Hermione’s hair and kissed her hard. More kisses pressed down to the side of Hermione’s neck.

Her thighs parted with Alia pushed against Hermione’s thighs and made her take a breath. She ran her hands down to Hermione’s legs and rubbed her thigh. Hermione pushed up for Alia’s touch. Alia dragged her fingers all the way around Hermione’s succulent thighs and made her take a couple of deep breaths. Alia pulled back from Hermione and worked her fingers inside of her one more time.

“Cum for me.”

Hermione threw her hips up and came. Juices spilled from her body. Alia dug her fingers deep inside of Hermione. She pulled out and drove deep into her. Hermione rubbed herself against Alia’s intruding fingers.

A loud sound of fingers detaching from pussy echoed. Alia popped her digits into her mouth and drank from Hermione’s pussy. She looked down at Hermione with a grin. Hermione’s heaving chest offered a tantalizing treat for Alia.

She drove down and grabbed Hermione’s nipple to squeeze it. Hermione breathed out and then came out with a hungry moan. Alia tugged on Hermione’s nipple several times. The hard nub got even harder until Alia pulled away and left Hermione on the bed.

Hermione’s eyes glazed over when drawing in a deep breath. “That’s…that’s just…that’s…you’re just too much.”

Alia smiled and kissed Hermione’s perfectly succulent lips. The two of them moved into each other. Tongue to tongue the two of them met together. Hermione groaned with their lips crashing together on the waves of pleasure. Alia pulled away and kissed her hard on the lips.

The two kissed each other. Hermione’s pussy sung and wanted attention. Alia’s attention moved closer towards it. She teased Hermione for every second. Hermione’s eyes closed the further Alia kissed her on the lips. Their lips met together and then parted from each other. Their tongues pushed against each other before pulling away from each other.

Alia turned Hermione over onto the bed. She smiled when looking at Hermione’s upturned bum on the bed. Alia brushed a finger down her back and caused her to shudder.

“Please, Mistress,” Hermione begged her.

It really got Alia going to hear Hermione acknowledge the dynamic of their relationship. She rewarded Hermione for her submission by pushing a finger inside of her. Alia took a couple of breaths and channeled energy through her body. The energy passed through her body and made her knees turn into complete jelly.

“You’re losing control,” Alia said.

Alia worked her crotch against Hermione’s ass and pumped into her from behind. The sounds of Hermione’s warm cunt taking her in and releasing her only prompted Alia to work into her even more.

Hermione slumped herself face first onto the bed. Alia pulled almost all the way out of her and shoved deep inside of her body. Hermione clutched onto the bed and took a deep breath. Alia’s hunger spread even further with Hermione shoving her fingers inside of her body deep and hard.

“You’re losing control.”

She pushed deep inside of Hermione’s body and made her breath into. Alia pulled completely out of her and shoved inside of Hermione. She came even harder than ever before.

Hermione rolled over onto the bed. Her thighs spread apart and dripped with moisture. Alia collected the juices and forced Hermione to taste them. Hermione’s warm lips wrapped around Alia’s fingers and shoved them deep inside of her body.

Alia spread Hermione’s thighs and mounted her. Their pussies touched together. She could feel Hermione relaxing and becoming less tense just like Alia wanted. She rolled her hips over and caught Hermione with a few pushes against her. Her thighs burned the further Alia worked against her.

“Cum for me,” Alia breathed in her ear. “Go ahead, and cum for me.”

Alia’s overstimulation of Hermione’s pussy made her hips push up and release those juices into a splattering combined between the two of them.

Hermione had been driven completely wild by Alia’s touches. She looked up at Alia who grinned at her. Alia rubbed her pussy against Hermione’s warm heat and made her cum again. Thighs touched thighs with the two of them working hard against each other.

Relaxing was the name of the game and Hermione’s mind felt more clear than ever before. She shuddered at the touch. Alia dug deep into her body and set her off in all of those amazing ways. Hermione’s spine felt like jelly when she tried to pull off.

Hermione could not say anything other than cry out in thinly disguised pleasure. Alia appreciated it and continued to work her friend up into an orgasm.

“Your orgasm belongs to me,” Alia whispered.

This forced Hermione’s hips to buck up. She could not deny anything Alia said. Her orgasm did belong to the Girl-Who-Lived, along with her tits, pussy, clit, ass, and anything else Alia touched. Hermione happily succumbed control, even though it was merely an illusion around Alia.

Alia drew in the power of this delicious squirming brunette on the bed. She rubbed her pussy against Hermione and grabbed her tasty looking ass. A couple more spanks made Hermione breath in. Alia pushed her finger into Hermione’s back passage for a second and teased her.

The moment Hermione tensed up, Alia pulled out. She had been forced to relinquish Alia’s finger from inside of her ass. She missed it far more than she wanted to.

Hermione moaned even more as Alia now had her pressed on the bed. Alia straddled her body and bounced up and down on her. She struck her with precision. Every single touch drove Hermione up to her peak.

“Wouldn’t you say I have a convincing argument on why you should relax before a big exam?”

“YES!” Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs.

Alia dragged her away from the books and into another orgasm. It filled Hermione with so much more satisfaction than any particular top mark she ever had in her life.

“Good, you’re honesty will be your own reward.”

Hermione bucked up and those juices just simply poured out from between her thighs. She thrashed up and down on the edge of the bed and drew in a very deep breath. Alia pushed herself down into Hermione. Each nerve ending stimulation and made Hermione thrust up.

“Cum for me, honey.”

Alia kept tugging on Hermione’s nipples and then sucking on them. She could feel those juices pour. She pulled away and pressed her breasts against Hermione’s. The friction built between the two of them with Alia pushing down into her. She almost reached her peak and they were both going to rise together before falling together.

The backed up feeling came out and Hermione saw entire constellations of stars. Alia lead Hermione all the way to the edge with both women sharing their mutual orgasm.

Alia’s own orgasm received the necessary trigger when piggybacking onto Hermione’s. Their juices intermingled on the bed. Both came down from their emotional rollercoaster ride. Alia pulled back from Hermione and flashed a small smile in her direction.

“So, are you relaxed?”

“Yeah,” Hermione said. “You’re right. Why do you have to be right?”

Alia smiled and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hormones bubbled over to the surface one more time as both witches entered the next round.

Hermione was going to do really well on this exam because of how relaxed she was. Alia could say this with complete confidence.

**End.**


End file.
